


Pour Me

by Plume8now



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Denial, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Pour Me - Hollywood Undead, Tumblr Prompt, haunting memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Luffy is standing there, smiling. They’re in the middle of the ocean, and he’s sitting on top of the Thousand Sunny’s head.His favourite spot.





	Pour Me

“Pour me another,” Zoro demanded.

“Again?”

He nodded.

_ ‘Heh, Zoro’s always drinking so much! Shishishi.’ _

“‘Please’, maybe?” the barman suggested, irritated.

“Pour me another,” Zoro simply repeated, glaring at him.

The man grunted, pouring his drink for umpteenth time.

“You’ve been here for days, don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Why do you care? Your business’s workin’,” the swordsman retorted.

“Fair enough,” the barman replied.

It was late, and there weren’t much people around here. That’s precisely why Zoro picked this place. A deserted bar was ideal to drink in peace. Or at least, in his opinion.

“You look strong.”

Years ago, he would have agreed. _ You bet. Of course. I sure am. _

“Are you waiting for someone? Don’t you have anywhere to go?”

Zoro tensed, his grip on his tankard tightening. He drank up, slammed it, and said:

“Pour me another.”

It had now been like this for almost a week.

*

“Why do you drink so much?”

“Why do you fucking ask?”

“Alcohol isn’t the solution to what you’re trying to forget.”

Forget…?

_ Luffy is standing there, smiling. They’re in the middle of the ocean, and he’s sitting on top of the Thousand Sunny’s head. _

_ His favourite spot. _

“Fuck off,” Zoro mumbled. “Want more money to shut the hell up?”

The barman didn’t reply.

*

_ ‘Hey, Zoro... Zoro. Zoro…! Zoro!’ _

What’s going on?

_ ‘We did it.’ _

_ ‘Damn right we did.’ _

Hah, that damn thing again.

_ ‘What’s on your mind now, Pirate King?’ _

_ Luffy chuckles, and Zoro’s heart can’t take it. He could never take it. His captain had always been so good at making him… whatever this is that he was doing to him. Soft, maybe. _

_ The Straw Hat captain gently grabs him, and kisses him tenderly. _

Zoro opened his eyes, squinting at the sun – it was probably in the middle of the afternoon. There were a few bottles next to him – more than half of them, empty.

He cracked another bottle.

* 

_ Zoro yells. He yells to the extent that he can feel his voice breaking. _

_ ‘It’s fine,’ Luffy whispers. ‘You’ve done enough for me, now.’ _

_ There’s a sob, and words die inside his throat. The Straw Hat’s first mate can see it in Luffy’s eyes. How he thinks about Thriller Barks, Sabaody, Wano… But Zoro remembers Shell Island, and how Luffy took his first bullets for him. _

_ ‘You’re definitely the strongest swordsman I’ve ever seen,’ he says, and that’s more of a statement than anything else. _

_ Somehow, he thinks about Kuina. Words finally escape his mouth, but even he does not recognise his voice. He doesn’t think. _

_ ‘I won’t lose you, too-’ _

_ Tears are blinding him. That’s not how this is supposed to end. _

“Hello?” 

_ ‘You know, I’m a bit tired,’ his Captain smiles. _

“Hello, sir?” a voice called. “Sir, can you hear me?”

“No—” Zoro muttered, half-awake.

“You’ve been unconscious for three days, sir.”

“Don’t let him go,” Zoro continued.

“Bring him some water!”

“No water- booze,” the swordsman weakly protested.

“Are you crazy?” someone yelled, and he can recognise the barman who’d been a pain in the ass to him for the past few weeks.

“It holds me like no other,” he said.

_ ‘You know I love you, Zoro?’ _

“It helps me,” he said.

_ ‘Of course I do, idiot.’ _

One more drink, he used to say, one more drink, then he swore he’d go back to the ship, he’d go home, he promised. Nami or Usopp would yell after him, but he wouldn’t move until he was done - and then, only then, he’d go back. That’s how it used to go, during their trips, just one more drink, and then, then... he’d go back home. But truth was, he didn’t really have a place to go, now.

_ ‘I love you, too.’ _

That time was over. Because time seemed to go on and on and on, but in the end- everything was gone.

“Pour me,” he just said, “pour me another.”

* * *

Bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to "Pour Me" by Hollywood Undead, you will understand where the inspiration came from. The imposed sentence was "I won't lose you, too", asked on Tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr (Plume8now) or Twitter (Yumenomu) :)


End file.
